Risen
by David Nolan
Summary: (One-shot, Tag for Rising Part2) Atlantis has risen from the depths and there's a new bad guy out there...Rodney McKay's thoughts on all of this


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its affiliates do not in any way belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. 

Spoilers: Rising Parts 1&2  
Archive: If you really want it, then I shan't stop you. Just remember to give credit where credit is due  
Pairing: Hints of McWeir  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: (One-shot, Tag for Rising Part2) Atlantis has risen from the depths and there's a new bad guy out there...Rodney McKay's thoughts on all of this

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever. I do hope it's good enough for all of you out there. I was inspired by MurdocsAngel's fics, so if you don't see the McWeir pairing, then you'll probably not want to read any further. I'm something of a sap.

I'm also planning on making this into something of a series, if anyone is interested in reading more of my little drivel.

--David Nolan

"Risen"

A cool breeze wafted in off the ocean as the mixed group mingled and chattered with each other. Rodney shifted slightly as he stood at one of the terrace edges, looking over across the wide expanse, marveling at the beauty it afforded. He chewed thoughtfully on the native delicacy, having confirmed that it didn't contain any citrus.

He had never been one to notice things like that; the simple picturesque sight of moonlight playing on the rippling waves of a sea; the way it reflected on itself and the cloudless sky. He'd never had the time, always busy with work and anything else; usually a pretty blonde that happened to catch his attention.

Maybe it was just the fact that he was alive and able to enjoy the sight that it meant so much to him. When they'd first arrived, the city had been losing power rapidly, and there had been that overwhelming panic that he was going to die, along with everyone else who had come through the gate.

But they hadn't. Died. The city had risen from the depths of the sea, just like in all they myths and legends. It had been incredible and uplifting for someone who didn't like adventure or chaos of any kind. Give him a lab and a computer and he was a happy camper.

He couldn't be sure why he'd accepted the position. Well, okay, he knew why he'd accepted. Who wouldn't want to be lead scientist on a mission that was probably the greatest event of all human history? Besides, what would they do without him? He was, after all, the leading expert on stargate technology--besides Samantha Carter of course.

And, despite the near-death situation earlier, he wouldn't trade his position for all the money in the universe. Because he wasstanding here, alive and well, studying the alien vista and marveling at its beauty.

And because she was here.

Elizabeth Weir had come up to him that first day in Antarctica, introduced herself, and had then proceeded to knock down every barrier he'd ever errected against people--beautiful women especially--with the skill and ease her diplomatic background afforded her. But, beyond that, she had somehow become his friend. Not necessarily a confidant; just someone he knew would stick by him, no matter what.

He'd never had a friend like that. Oh, he'd gone to parties in his college days, and had even struck up a conversation with a couple of colleagues at Area 51. They weren't the same though, just minor acqauintances that could be easily dismissed.

He couldn't brush Elizabeth off so easily. Her green eyes bored into his with an intensity that frightened him, and with just his name on her lips, or a look, he found himself calmed, reassured...or chastised. She also teased him, and he didn't mind.

Maybe here, in another galaxy, he would finally find his home; the place where he belonged. He already felt comfortable staring out at the ocean...and Atlantis offered many bounties for a scientist such as himself.

He smiled at the thought and then finished eating the--thing--on a stick, before turning back to face the crowds of people.

And Elizabeth

Atlantis had risen, but so had his own prospects. From the guy everyone hated to know but had to tolerate him because of his genius, he had suddenly become a friend. And a guy who people actually respected.

FIN


End file.
